


Bushes

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Humour, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Porthos forgot to go and the boys don't learn from his mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short but I was wrote two months ago for Instagram

It was a day like any other the sun was shining but the slight breeze made the heat bearable. The four musketeer were on there way to Spain to escort a few of Anne's friends to France.

They were a few hours into their journey when Porthos said "oh no."

"Don't tell me," Aramis said.

"Yeah," Porthos said nodding.

"Why didn't you think before we left?" Aramis asked.

"I didn't need _then_ ," Porthos growled.

"Athos we need to stop for a minute," Aramis shouted it him.

"Why what's wrong," Athos asked think everything was alright.

"Porthos he needs t-" Aramis said but was cut off by Athos,"Porthos _really?_ "

He nodded.

"Alright then but you better be quick," Athos said. Porthos dismounting and going behind some bushes. A small smile came across Athos, Aramis and d'artagnan face as they heard a small trickle.

When Porthos came back out d'artagnan asked " _better_?"

"Yeah you could say that," Porthos said. Then the four contined on towards Spain.


	2. Aramis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since I haven't posted for months I thought I would do a little more with this! Set season 2 or just before.

The four boys were on thier way to deliver some important letters on the Kings behalf. It was an easy mission stopping at inns along the journey not having to camp very often. Compared to some of the mission they've had to deal with in the passed Athos would say they were over qualified. However it was nice just to relax on an easy mission. 

It was the morning of the seventh day's journey when Aramis started squirming in his saddled. 

"Are you all right?" d'Artagnan asked as he was moving to swap places with Porthos who was now positioned at the rear.

Aramis had pressed his lips in a fine line and nodded obviously in some discomfort.

"Athos!" d'Artagnan called ahead, "we need to stop for a few minutes Aramis need to..."

As he trailed off Athos sighed, "fine but make it quick I want to make it to Lyon before nightfall."

Aramis just nodded and ran behind a tree and not even a minute later he reappeared visibly relieved. 

"Right," Athos nodded, "let's get on our way."

DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
